


Late Dates

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Ironman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Baby Peter, Based on The Time Travelers Wife, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Peter is older, Teenage Peter, Tony travels in time to see Peter, Younger Tony, but I tag underage because of one kiss, older Tony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Tony siempre sería alguien en la vida de Peter.





	Late Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente logré ver ‘Time Travelers Wife’ y obviamente que debía volverlo starker (?)

_ Late Dates _

Peter se encuentra a Tony por primera vez en un parque en una tarde de otoño. Peter envuelto en una mullida bufanda, se columpiaba sin ánimos en el columpio del parque. El pequeño podía escuchar la tierra bajo sus pies, la sensación rasposa debajo de sus suelas le adormecía los pies y suspiró cansado. 

Peter había salido de casa y si era sincero, no tenía muchas ganas de volver. Aunque sabía debía estar en el departamento momentos antes de que su tía se diera cuenta de su ausencia. 

Hacía un mes que el tío Ben había fallecido, hacía un mes que la policía había tocado la puerta del departamento y le había hecho entrega a May de un tembloroso y conmocionado Peter; los detalles no eran contundentes y sus pensamientos estaban tan confundidos que Peter no sabía cómo explicar lo que había presenciado, no había razón ni lógica en lo que sus ojos le mostraron. 

La única constante era el cuerpo de Ben descansando en el pavimento mientras una mancha obscura y carmesí se abría paso a su alrededor. 

Peter acompañaba a Ben a la tienda, habían salido en una escapada nocturna en búsqueda de algunas chucherías y dulces aprovechando que May se rendía ante el sueño frente al televisor en la sala. 

Con pasos sigilosos y sonrisas que igualaban en travesura al Gato ingenioso de las maravillas, se encaminaron a la tienda más cercana. Peter rio a carcajadas luego de ver a su tío pagar sus antojos. 

Iban ya de regreso cuando Ben le escuchó, el repique constante que le aseguraba alguien les estaba siguiendo desde hacía una cuadra; intentó apresurar el paso alegando que quizás May podía despertar después de un ruidoso comercial y preocuparse de que no estuviesen junto a ella, Peter tomó la mano del adulto y no soltó la piruleta de su boca. Cruzaron la calle y cerca de su edificio se vieron rodeados. 

Ben escondió el cuerpo de Peter en su espalda luego de permanecer contra la pared, el par de hombres que intentaban mantenerles arrinconados sacaron cada uno una navaja y Peter se sorprendió en un susurro. 

—Lo único que tengo son dulces. —Ben les hablo fuerte y claro, su billetera no mentía, habían salido solo con el cambio necesario y podían comprobarlo gracias a la transparencia de las bolsas donde se apreciaba la compra. 

Los hombres no parecieron creerle y le amenazaron, Peter no olvidaba todavía el resplandor de la luz contra el filo y las sombras en el rostro de los extraños. 

Ben le apresuró a escabullirse por el callejón obscuro y rodear la cuadra hasta llegar sano y salvo al departamento. 

Peter escuchó cómo las bolsas caían al suelo y sintió deseos de voltear y asegurarse que su tio estaba bien, cuando un par de brazos le rodearon casi por completo, escudándole y escondiendo su vista contra una esponjosa y suave fragancia floral de una bufanda limpia. 

—Cierra los ojos. 

Peter obedeció asustado y se aferró a las cálidas ropas del extraño; un quejido y gorgoteos húmedos le erizaron los vellos detrás de la nuca. 

Una maldición y pasos apresurados se disiparon en la lejanía. 

El extraño posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para poderle verle y alejó los mechones rebeldes de su frente, Peter dio de lleno con un par de ojos cálidos y preocupados. 

—Escúchame, Peter. —Él era consciente de la manos con guantes de algodón y las cosquillas que le causaba el contacto. —Llamaré a la policía, así que debes irte a casa. Vete y no vuelvas atrás. —Peter sintió la punzada caprichosa de girarse una vez más, pero el extraño le detuvo presuroso y le apresó con fuerza del cuello; Peter quiso quejarse. —No veas. Prométeme, no veas. —Confundido y asustado asintió casi imperceptible y el hombre sonrió diminuto, algo en ese gesto preocupado le revolvió el estómago. —Ve a casa y espera. 

Horas más tarde la policía le encontraba a las escaleras del edificio y le llevaban hasta su apartamento. 

Hasta ese momento Peter seguía sin comprender lo que sucedió ni mucho menos tenía idea de cómo dar una explicación. 

Un hombre apareció en el callejón en el momento exacto cuando el decidió hacerle caso a Ben y se ocupó de que no fuese testigo de lo sucedido. Segundos más tarde, luego que la policía le ubicase, una llamada anónima había dado la pista y no había señal alguno de quién lo había hecho. 

Peter era incapaz de olvidar ese rostro. 

Sus facciones tensas en preocupación, los ojos fijos sobre su persona; buscaban señal alguna de herida y cómo todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse al cerciorarse que Peter estaba sano y salvo. Lo obscuro de sus cejas y sus tupidas pestañas en contraste con sus cabello grisáceos, mechones plateados resplandecían poco a poco gracias a la luz dándole destellos blancuzcos que adornaban su madurez. 

Las lineas alrededor de su boca al sonreírle diminuto llenándole de desasosiego y los pliegues alrededor de sus ojos junto a las obscuras bolsas efecto de largas noches sin dormir. Y su barba. 

Si, esa barba tan peculiar. Prolija, bien cuidada y de curiosa forma. 

Peter se encontraba a si mismo cruzando los ojos de lado a lado en busca de esas facciones, esos gestos y esas peculiaridades. Cada día, luego de compartir el desayuno silencioso con May, se desviaba minutos en su camino a la escuela para observar; buscaba ferviente quien quiera que fuese la persona que le había ayudado. 

Era por eso que ahora estaba en aquel parque, no era capaz de divagar por las mismas calles donde recordaba a Ben, pero caminaba sin rumbo con el afán de encontrarle. 

Allí con el sol carente de calidez propio del otoño y las hojas de colores matizados, esperaba por una señal, algo que diese certeza. Algo que le asegurase, no se estaba volviendo loco. 

* * *

Regresó a casa, huyendo de la nieve; la primera nevada del año ocurría meses de adelanto y Peter podía ver un par de personas escapando de las bajas temperaturas. Calentó sus manos contra el vidrio de una panadería que se negaba a cerrar antes y chocó accidental cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso. 

Una pareja salió del local y escuchó una disculpa apagada y poco sincera; Peter quería refutar cuando se encontró de lleno con un rostro conocido. Era  él . 

Si, era él. Tenía que serlo. 

Aún sin la barba que tanto había buscado, Peter podía reconocer esos ojos; sin rastro alguno de cansancio o noches en vela, y mucho menos el paso del tiempo. 

Con el corazón revoloteando apresurado y doloroso contra su pecho, Peter corrió para alcanzarle. 

No sabía lo que le diría. Ni siquiera sabía si tendría la fuerza suficiente par dirigirle la palabra, pero de alguna forma tenía que hacerle saber; debía hacerle entender cómo le había salvado y cómo no pudo hacer nada por Ben. El cómo sus palabras apremiantes y la fuerza de su mirada le ayudaron hasta alcanzar la seguridad de su hogar. Peter tenía que hacerle saber lo agradecido que estaba. 

Le alcanzó antes de lo previsto, tropezó con las agujetas de sus zapatos y aferró al abrigo que le cubría. 

Por su parte él, se extrañó del sorpresivo tirón que sintió y se giró con prisa encontrándose a un pequeño, no debía cruzar los dieciséis; le ayudó a conservar la compostura y esperó paciente a que el muchacho le dijese algo, aunque solo recibió silencio. 

—Estás bien? —Preguntó asustado más la suspicacia le hizo arrugar el entrecejo ante la mirada de incredulidad del chico, como si hubiese encontrado un fantasma. 

—Eh? —El chico se alejó temeroso. —Oh, yo, lo siento. 

Allí estaba. Loco. Demente. 

Se había vuelto verdaderamente chiflado. Frente a él, en definitiva estaba la versión joven del hombre que había conocido moches atrás; más no había mínimo ápice de reconocimiento hacia su persona. 

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó de nuevo. —Yo... Yo creí ver a alguien más. —El hombre arrugó el entrecejo claramente confundido y Peter comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. La chica pelirroja a su lado arqueó una ceja desconfiada y unió sus brazos para intentar alejarle. Había algo en ese chico que le preocupaba. 

—Espera! —Peter se detuvo a consciencia y hundió la nariz contra la bufanda que descansaba en su cuello; el único vestigio de realidad en su vida. —Nos conocemos? 

—No. —Negó más con la cabeza que con su voz. 

—Vamos, Tony. —Pepper afianzó el agarre en su brazo y les regresó a su caminata. 

_ Tony _ . 

Su nombre era Tony. 

* * *

Tony le encontró escondido bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol a la mitad del parque; la primavera había llegado, pero todavía el viento se helaba y engañaba junto al sol cálido por encima de sus cabezas. 

Tony caminó lento y cuidadoso, Peter se veía ensimismado, perdido en sus pensamientos y él no quería asustarle. Quedó sentado junto al muchacho y permanecieron en silencio con la vista en dirección al lago, diminutas hojas caían de los árboles y creaban ondas en la superficie. 

Peter volvió en si luego de que una sombra se moviese a la comisura de su ojo izquierdo. 

Viró el rostro y sus ojos mostraron su sorpresa y asombro, su boca se separaró de impresióny su labio inferior tembló de miedo. 

Quién era él? 

Quién era ese hombre que aparecía en momentos extraños de su vida? Peter no lo conocía, y al mismo tiempo si lo hacía. 

Tony era una presencia recurrente en su vida aún cuando Peter no lograba recordarlo. 

_Tony caminaba por las calles, no sabía en qué año había aparecido, ni cuánto tiempo se tardaría en volver a su universo, pero sabía que debía mantenerse en movimiento; él todavía no lograba entender ni controlar sus viajes en el tiempo. Parecían esporádicos y carentes de lógica. _

_Tony caminaba hasta que la luz roja le hizo detenerse en una encrucijada. Un autobús desaceleró momentáneo y él alzó la mirada encontrándose de lleno con el reflejo de un pequeño que descansaba contra el vidrio; el chico se enderezó, alzando la cabeza para verle mejor y Tony se sorprendió al ser reconocido. _

_El chiquillo alzó la mano y le saludó ferviente junto a una sonrisa. _

Tony relajó su expresión y sus ojos se suavizaron, él sabía que Peter no debía reconocerle, pero de tanto en vez era bueno verle; encontrarle en la locura de su vida. 

Así que ser reconocido una vez más era un bálsamo y alivio. 

— Tony? —La voz temblorosa del chico le lleno de temor olvidándose de cómo sería posible que Peter supiese su nombre ahora; ellos no se encontrarían realmente hasta dentro de un par de años, luego que el muchacho terminase la escuela. —_Tony_. 

Peter ahogó una risita y lágrimas solitarias corrieron por sus mejillas, y cuanto quería Tony poder limpiarla con sus dedos. Peter se lanzó al regazo del hombre y escondió el rostro en su cuello luego de aferrarse a su camiseta debajo del abrigo. 

_Peter se había perdido. _

_La multitud se había dispersado y el pánico comenzaba a expandirse en cascada, el agarre de May en su muñeca se soltó y pronto Peter quedó a la deriva. _

_Una de las máquinas le encontró. _

_Peter se escondió detrás de la máscara de papel y alzó la mano junto a su guante propulsor. La detonación de un disparo le hizo saltar en su sitio y chocó contra el frío metal. _

_Tony elevó su máscara y le apresuró a sostenerse entre sus brazos; volaron por encima del caos hasta que se hizo el silencio. _

_—No veas. _

_Tony se alejó en un impulso y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de May apresarle con miedo y alivio. Mi pequeño. _

Tony le dejó llorar y le abrazó con cuidado por la cintura, Peter suspiró intentando calmarse e hipó con fuerza avergonzado al manchar las ropas del hombre. 

Peter le encontró la mirada y con dedos curiosos delineó las líneas de expresión. Sintió sus cejas y Tony quiso reír ante el toque cuidadoso en sus pestañas como besos de mariposa, aligeró los pesares en su entrecejo y con sus meñiques tanteó las obscuras marcas de insomnio por encima de sus mejillas. 

Sus ojos se llevaron parte de su atención. Peter no dejaba de volver a ellos, cómo si la única forma de creer que le tenía enfrente era encontrarse a sí mismo reflejado en ellos. Y sin poder controlarse dejó un beso fantasmal en su nariz. 

Su barba seguía igual de peculiar forma y tan bien cuidada, lo único que le aseguraba diferencia era los prominentes destellos de gris y plata. Peter jugó con ella, sintiendo el piquete en la punta de sus dedos, hasta que prefirió guardar el contacto en su memoria. 

Descansaron mejilla contra mejilla, Peter le acarició despacio con la nariz y las cosquillas se hicieron presente al rozarle con los labios. 

Su corazón se llenó de alegría. 

Y se hundió al mismo tiempo que le veía desaparecer. 

* * *

Peter corría por el parque. Se había negado a volver por miedo. 

Por años desvió sus pasos para no tener que encontrarle; él estaba tan asustado de lo que podría suceder. Tony estaba y no estaba. 

El hombre le había asegurado que se encontrarían. Pronto. Pronto Peter encontraría al Tony con el que pasaría la mayoría de su tiempo, ese que le conocía y razón por la cual los  _otros_ —él mismo— orbitarían a su alrededor. 

Tony le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. 

Peter le besó impulsivo al chocar contra su pecho y él se sorprendió más le abrazó por la cintura para evitar hacerle escapar. 

Nunca antes le había besado. 

Sin importar lo mucho que su corazón doliese ni que tanto lo desease; el Peter frente suyo no era quien él conocía aún cuando se tratase de la misma persona; una versión más joven pero más adulta cada vez. No importaba que Tony le reconociera con la punta de los dedos y hasta con los ojos cerrados. 

Peter crecería. Peter viviría. Y sería Peter hasta que pudiese ser _suyo_. 

Y aún más allá del tiempo, Tony siempre le amaría. 


End file.
